The present invention concerns devices for producing liquid droplets having large quantities of electric charge, which charged droplets are useful in gas cleaning machines for removal of aerosol particles from gases, by passing the charged droplets through the gas.
There are numerous gas cleaning applications for electrostatic precipitating machines designed for removal of liquid or solid particles of a pollutant found in a flowing gas, such as, for example, removal of particles of smoke found in the gases produced in burning fossil fuels at a power plant, removal of dusts created during grinding and pulverizing processes, and removal of mists created during the operation of various kinds of chemical processes. Although the primary applications of the invention have to do with facilitating gas cleaning through improved operation of such electrostatic precipitating machines, there may as well be other applications of the present invention, including but not limited to applications which cannot presently be anticipated.
The purpose of the invention is the provision of a simple, inexpensive and easily operated device to allow the production of copious quantities of highly charged liquid droplets.